Surgical devices having a handle portion and a replaceable unit are known. A surgical device that can be used to fire different types and sizes of loading units is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,353 to Mastri et al. (“Mastri”), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In Mastri, the loading units can have different sized surgical staples and, further, different staple line lengths. U.S. Pat. No. 7,565,993 to Milliman et al. discloses articulating and non-articulating loading units that can be used with a handle portion, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Surgical devices having an adapter assembly and a plurality of surgical end effectors that can be attached thereto are disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2011-0174099, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The adapter is used to enable a powered motorized hand held driver to connect to a variety of end effectors, such as an end to end anastomosis end effector, or circular stapler, an endoscopic gastrointestinal anastomosis end effector, such as a linear endoscopic stapler, or a transverse anastomosis end effector. Powered surgical devices having a remote power console have also been proposed, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,307 to Whitman et al. (“Whitman”), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Whitman discloses a controller in the console for controlling the surgical device. The controller can have a memory unit, including RAM and ROM, and reads data from the particular end effector attached to the controller. The controller can read identification data from a memory unit on the end effector attached to the controller and then, by virtue of the controller's connection to the motors of the surgical device, control the operation of the surgical device.
A powered surgical instrument is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,530 to Zemlok et al., the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, utilizes a shift motor to drive multiple functions of the instrument. A variety of sensors is disclosed.
In the context of surgical devices designed to be used with a variety of removable and replaceable end effectors or loading units, it is desirable to identify the type of end effector or loading unit that is attached. This information can be used to determine how to operate the surgical device.